Hatred Is Just a Glimpse of True Love
by DarkHonda
Summary: Title says it all. [PRiS AU, Andros and Ashley]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Andros, Ashley and other rangers, places, whatever you recognize.

**A/N:**_ This is **PRiS AU**.  
_

**Hatred Is Just a Glimpse of True Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

"Who the hell you think you _are_?!"

"Don't know but better than _you_ for sure!"

"_You_ are such a jerk!"

"Well, it's _still_ better than being you!"

Ashley glared at him, saying nothing, but her seemingly innocent brown eyes were narrowed menacingly as she looked at him, clearly sending the right message: _I hate you_. Not surprisingly, the very same expression was recognizable on Andros' handsome features; his hazel eyes were narrowed and full of spite, he looked scary, even _dangerous_, like that. She slammed her report on the desk board in despair, she just hated all these fight!

"Urg! Why do I have to suffer your presence?!" she asked, almost begging for a venomousness reply, which she received immediately by the dual colored young man who was standing in front of her, murder in his eyes. She could almost guess his reply.

"Because _I_ am the leader of this team, this is _my_ Megaship and you are here only because it's _your fault_ Zordon was kidnapped by Dark Specter!" His voice thundered across the nearly deserted Bridge, their teammates were still recovering from their latest battle after which both the yellow and red Astro rangers remained harmless, in contrary to the rest of their team who suffered from minor injuries. Usually, their friends were taking them by the throat to different places on the Megaship, not being able to put up with the endless bickering; only now, their friends were taking care of themselves in the infirmary.

"I can't understand what made Zordon make such an incompetent _loser_ a red ranger!" Ashley muttered angrily in her red ranger's face before turning to exam the new information on the several screens at the bridge. Andros clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth furiously, trying to stop himself from saying the harsh things that were standing the tip of his tongue.

"Well, it sure beats me if I understand how Tanya Sloan chose _you_ as her successor!"

Suddenly, Xans, Via, Nivanni and Zhane came into the Bridge, each sustaining a visible injury: a broken leg, detached shoulder, a nasty cut on the forehead and a broken arm. All four friends groaned as they've heard the two's bickering. It was growing to be an aching habit of the two rangers and they were beginning to hate it.

"The fight was all your fault anyway! Can't you just handle a few Quantrons? You are such a wimp!" Ashley said, gesturing at her injured friends angrily. Andros' face gained a pale pink flush, which made Ashley send a short victorious grin. Yet a change was visible in Andros' face as he opend his mouth to retort;

"Don't think you're any better, feel like screaming for Zhane to help you again?" He taunted mercilessly and Ashley blushed. "Guys, just stop it, come on, we're all beat, can't you just let go of each other?" Xans begged his two comrades, but to no avail. Andros and Ashley were too stubborn, opinionated and damn proud to give up.

"So much for a leader, you can't even take care of your own team!" Ashley exclaimed, mocking him and glaring at him until the end of days.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I'm your superior ranger!" Andros retorted, scowling, and Ashley snorted her dismay.

"I'm so sorry SIR, would you like me to bow and beg for mercy, SIR?"

"Yes." Came Andros' inevitable reply, a mocking expression on his features.

"Dream on, SIR, guess what? You're not _that_ important!" She hollered and Andros felt himself flinching a bit. Their teammates were just gaping at them, for the last year, those two refused to let go of each other's throats; always screaming, scowling, mocking and disrespecting each other. There had to be an end to it, but for crying out loud, wasn't it time for the end to show up? The two were more harmful than any monster!

"What makes you think _you_ are?" Andros started, but then Zhane leapt into action, standing between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Andros, come on, stop it," Zhane started, but it was like Andros never heard him.

"- you're just an unimportant little girl who thinks she owns the universe, but guess what? You're _not_!" Came the harsh reply and Ashley just stared at him, apparently, this time, Andros had won, or hasn't Ashley said her last word yet?

"I _completely_ **h a t e **you, Andros of KO-35!" she exclaimed and hurried quickly out of the Bridge, yet it wasn't quick enough to miss Andros' reply.

"Well, it can't be more than I **_hate_** you!" his voice echoing after her.

* * *

**I**t was later in that very same night, the rangers were already sound asleep in the warm safety of the Megaship, or at least, some of them. Two rangers were awake in the Observatory, hugging each other as they watched the endless blackness with the shining twinkles and enjoying each other's presence and warmth. It was a perfect night for the both of them in so many ways, they never had too much time together but after today's unfortunately hard battle... Maybe it was luck, maybe someone did want them together, somewhere. 

"Do you think they bought it?"

"Yes, I almost believed it myself after you started with the 'sir' business," she giggled, "I had to remind myself over and over it's just a show, that you don't really mean it."

"When do you think we could tell them?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, do you think Zhane would ever take it good?"

"I don't think Nivanni will, either." Came the reply.

"It's weird, you know," he whispered softly in her ear, "I don't think I regret anything."

"Me too," she whispered back, "We're such a lousy pair." She admitted.

"I know. I love you." he said, gently kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**

* * *

Review please. **


End file.
